Leader of the Opposition
Also known as: L of O, Leader of the Opposition, The Shadow Prime Minister, The Right Honourable Leader of Her Majesty's Most Loyal Opposition in the United Kingdom, Mr. Craig North, Mr. Ooh Look At Me And My Daft Pink Tie. The Leader of the Opposition, usually abbreviated to L of O on the PM's Twitter, is the leader of the opposing party in PM Wheatley's government. It's probable that he was the one to break the news to the PM when Larry died. He was, however, innocent of any foul play, despite being less than fond of the cat. Since his fall down the Grand Staircase in January 2012, he wears a cervical collar to protect his injured neck. Twitter Mentions *[http://twitter.com/#!/UMWEnt_CEO @'UMWEnt_CEO'] It’s actually fairly easy to avoid dirty looks from someone in a neck brace. Just stand behind ‘em and voila! You’re safe. Like a Dalek. Really gets up my nose @ times though. My job’s tricky enough without him & his little crew hanging about 'opposing' me left right & centre. (2/5/12) *And then there’s him. Leader of the Opposition. The Shadow Prime Minister. Lurking. Waiting. In the shadows. Biding his time. No offense meant, mate, if you're out there. I mean- end of the day- you're just like me, really, aren't you? You're just doing your job. All I’m saying is, my job’s good, and yours is evil. [http://twitter.com/#!/search/%23fact #'fact'] (2/5/12) *L of O says it's definitely a raven. Also that the last PM to see a raven outside the Tower was William Petty-Fitzmaurice, just hours before his tragic spontaneous combustion. (21/4/12) *Set off, relying on the good old innate sense of direction, plus emergency fog kit- keyring torch and Quavers from L of O’s desk drawer. (2/3/12) *Never let it be said I don't know who my friends are. You lot are my team, my homies (except L of O of course, he is technically the enemy.) (14/2/12) *Maybe I'll have a chat with L of O about it. Probably best to wait till he's out of traction though- still sulking about Larry incident. Also slightly worried he might have found hammer in desk drawer & misconstrued it as some kind of obscure anonymous threat. (24/1/12) *Even offered to sign his cast as friendly overture. With my lucky pen too- lovely blue Magic Marker. But no, no dice, he was not having it. Unfriendly. Unfriendly, arrogant man. Anyone'd think it was me that'd tripped him up down three flights of stairs, not the bloody cat! Actually can't wait for QT now- time 2 make Mr Ooh Look At Me And My Daft Pink Tie look a proper moron w/my superb question-fielding skills. (25/1/12) *Apparently they would have been here earlier, only they had to call 999 for Leader of Opposition- he tripped over Larry in the dark. (15/1/12) *Techie verdict- the blackout was caused by an 'underground cabling fault.' Phew! Think L of O suspects, though- keeps giving me nasty looks. Or maybe that's just his face. Not exactly the cheeriest sort. Also the neck brace & crutches probably aren't contributing much to his mood. (16/1/12) *Done. Hammer safely stashed in Leader of Oppositon's desk drawer. Thinking on feet, stuck Post-It over hole in wall saying DO NOT REMOVE. (16/1/12) *Alright, mystery solved. Leader of Opposition stole his bloody Media supplement back- whole desk actually listing sideways like HMS Titanic. (16/1/12) *Back from raid on kitchens, medicine cabinets, & everyone's offices. Leader of Opposition's a right hypochondriac- his desk was a goldmine! (7/1/12) *Worked like a charm. Bit annoyed, since I hadn't read the cartoon yet, but I can always nick the Leader of the Opposition's copy. [http://twitter.com/#!/search/%23result #'result'] (1/1/12) Category:Characters